The present invention relates generally to electrically controlled pneumatic train brakes and computer controlled train brake systems, and more specifically, to the integration of the two systems.
Computer controlled brake systems are well known as exemplified by CCBI and CCBII available from New York Air Brake Corporation. These systems provide computer controls of the pneumatic control unit for the pneumatic pipes running throughout the train. This allows pneumatic controls of the locomotive as well as the individual car brakes. More recently, the industry has been striving to provide electrically controlled pneumatic brakes on each of the cars. This is led to the electrically controlled pneumatic ECP system which is independent of the computer control braking system. An overview of such a system is EP-60 available from New York Air Brake Corporation.
As presently implemented, the ECP system in the locomotive runs in parallel to that of the conventional pneumatic locomotive train controls. Two brake valves are provided, one being the brake valve for the pneumatic braking and the other being the ECP brake valve. Similarly, separate displays are provided for each system. The locomotive or the consist of the locomotives do not respond to the brake commands made by the ECP system since the locomotives respond to pneumatic single on pipes. Also, the ECP system has its own discreet input from the event recorder and from the locomotive controls to determine penalties.
With the implementation of electrically controlled pneumatic brakes, there has also been discussion of the desirability of integrating the computer controlled braking systems with the electrical controlled pneumatic brake systems.
The present system provides such integration of a brake system for a train which includes a train brake pipe extending through locomotives and cars in the train, a locomotive brake pipe extending through adjacent locomotives, pneumatic brakes on the locomotive connected to the locomotive brake pipe and electropneumatic brakes on the cars connected to the brake pipe and an electrical network. The system includes a single brake controller providing locomotive and train brake commands. An electropneumatic controller is connected to the brake controller, the train brake pipe and the locomotive brake pipe A trainline controller is connected to the electrical network A locomotive computer is connected to a display A processor module connects the brake controller's commands to the trainline controller, and connects the trainline controller to the electropneumatic controller and the locomotive computer.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.